Naruto Gaiden: The Joys of Shinobi Bathing
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are invited to the Hokage Mansion by Tsunade to enjoy a tour of his soon-to-be new home before offering the couple a chance to enjoy the private baths the mansion has to offer. Naruto soon discovers they won't be bathing alone and comes to fully enjoy the joys of shinobi bathing. Naruto/Hinata/Sakura/Ino/Tenten/Anko/Shizune/Kurenai/Tsunade. Please R, F, & F.


Surprise Everybody! It's the baddest man in all of FanFiction, _**DarkChild316**_ back with another harem lemon featuring everybody's favorite orange-clad Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. In this special lemon, you'll see Naruto paired up with Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade.

Yep, you heard me right. For the first time, ever in one of my stories, Naruto will be paired with the busty blonde Sanin for reasons I'll get into more at the end of the story. So, everyone sit back, and enjoy because once again… ** _IT'S SHOWTIME!_**

Summary: Naruto and Hinata are invited to the Hokage Mansion by Tsunade to enjoy a tour of his soon-to-be new home before offering the couple a chance to enjoy the private baths the mansion has to offer. Naruto soon discovers they won't be bathing alone and comes to fully enjoy the joys of shinobi bathing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Notes: This story takes place a full two years after the events of the 4th Shinobi World War meaning everyone will have their updated look from _**The Last: Naruto The Movie**_. However, as stated before in previous stories, Anko will retain her original pre-war look due to many fans displeasure with her new look post-war. However, unlike in my previous stories, Kurenai will still be a widow in this story.

* * *

"Can you believe it's just three days before the big day Hinata-chan?" Naruto Uzumaki asked his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga as the two of them walked together through the streets of Konoha on their way to Naruto's apartment.

"It's still unbelievable that in just a few days' time, you'll be finally living your dream of becoming Hokage Naruto-kun," Hinata replied while smiling brightly at him. A gesture which he returned.

Since the end of the 4th War two years ago, the two had begun a steady relationship that had slowly but surely blossomed to where the two of them had begun dating.

Sometimes Hinata had to pinch herself. She still couldn't believe that after all these years, she was in a relationship with the man that she'd loved for so many years. It was truly like a dream come true.

Even Naruto himself still couldn't believe it. He knew that Hinata had liked him for a long time (she had made that clear during their battle against Pain), but even he never imagined they would end up together.

That is until after the end of the war when he finally realized the love that Hinata had always had for him and how she'd always supported him, through the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. It was this realization that caused him to begin to pursue a relationship with the former Hyuga heiress.

"I still can't believe it's been two years since the war ended. Can you believe how much has changed since then?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I'll say, I mean not only are we together, but Konohamaru and Hanabi are even seeing each other now. I mean I always knew she fancied him, but I never thought they'd actually get together like we did." Hinata grinned.

"Speaking of Hanabi, how's she been doing since Neji died. I mean the poor girl was devastated when it happened. Hell, we all were." Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"I know, but she's alright now. Of course, it still hurts her that Neji's gone and I don't think there's a day that goes by that she doesn't talk or think about him in some way. But she's managed to move on and it helps that she has Konohamaru as well." Hinata thought with a smile.

"Well, that's good to hear. Speaking of good to hear, I'm glad to hear Sasuke's doing alright on his journey as well. I can thank my dear cousin Karin for that." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I mean I'm still shocked that he and Karin are together. I mean I knew that he'd let go of any feelings he'd had for Sakura since he realized that with all he'd done, there was really no way they could make things work after that." Hinata said.

"That's true. But I never saw him falling for Karin. Okay well truthfully, he didn't fall for her at first, but she was so supportive of him that eventually she just grew on him." Naruto said.

"Good thing too, she really has been a supporting influence for him throughout his journey and I think that's what he really needed to get past all the things he did during the war and even before that," Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for the guy. I was even happier when he revealed to me that Karin and I were related, I mean I didn't think I had any family left at all, so I was overjoyed to find out I still had a distant cousin still living." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, it's good that you finally have some family to hang around with now Naruto-kun. I know your late parents must be happy about that, just like they're probably just as happy about you getting ready to achieve your lifelong dream." Hinata happily said.

"Speaking of which, look who it is Hinata-chan. Hey, Tsunade what's up." Naruto called out to the blonde Sanin, who was having a drink at a stand up ahead of the couple.

"Naruto, Hinata, glad I caught the two of you. How are the two of you doing today?" Tsunade asked before taking a swig of her whiskey.

"We're just fine Tsunade, just looking forward to my inauguration as Hokage in a few days' time." Naruto grinned.

"Funny you mention that. I was actually hoping I would run into you and Hinata today because I wanted to invite you over to the Hokage Mansion tonight. I was hoping to give you both a tour of the place and even let you enjoy the private baths the place has to offer just to give you a taste of what it's like to live in the house." Tsunade said.

"That'd be great Tsunade-sama. What do you think Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her boyfriend.

"I'm all for it, I guess we'll see you later tonight Tsunade." Naruto said.

"I know you will Naruto." Tsunade said as Naruto and Hinata set off for Naruto's apartment with Tsunade going back to her drinks while thinking of the night she had in store for the young couple.

" _This is gonna be one interesting night."_ Tsunade thought as she took another shot of whiskey.

 _ **~Later That Night at the Hokage Mansion~**_

Naruto and Hinata walked up the threshold to the Hokage Mansion before arriving at the front door. Naruto rang the doorbell and waited before Tsunade shortly arrived and opened the door and smiled at the two.

"Naruto, Hinata, glad you could make it. Come on in, I was just getting ready to have a drink." Tsunade said before she let the young couple in and closed the door behind them.

"This is a nice place. I'm starting to like this place already." Naruto said as he looked around as he and Hinata were guided through the hallway by Tsunade who chuckled at her fellow blonde.

"You haven't seen the best of it yet. Believe me when I say this place has so much to offer." Tsunade said as she guided them into the living room where, much to Naruto's surprise Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune were waiting on them and smiled when they entered the room.

"Surprise Naruto-kun," Ino said to her fellow blonde.

"Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, what are you all doing here?" Naruto said slightly surprised.

"Just helping you break in your new home Naruto-kun," Sakura said and Naruto smiled at his friend's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks guys, this is quite the surprise I must say." Naruto happily said.

"Not a problem Naruto-kun, now come on over and sit down and enjoy a drink," Anko said and Naruto chuckled before coming over and sitting down on the couch next to Ino with Hinata sitting next to him on his other side before he was passed a glass of bourbon by Tsunade.

"Thanks, Tsunade, so how have you been enjoying retirement?" Naruto asked the busty Senju woman.

"It's been great Naruto. Ever since I retired from active service I've really never looked back since then." Tsunade said while having a drink of her own and Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"I'll say, since the war ended, I've pretty much settled down with my little pride and joy Mirai and I haven't even thought about returning to the service.

"Speaking of which, how is Mirai doing Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked her former teacher.

"Oh, she's doing alright, she's growing up so fast it's amazing," Kurenai said with a smile.

"By the way, where is little Mirai now?" Naruto asked Kurenai.

"Good question, I was just thinking the same thing Kurenai," Shizune said.

"Shikamaru's taking care of her for now. Originally, I was going to bring her with me, but Shikamaru volunteered to take care of her for me. Sometimes I wonder where I'd be if I didn't have him around." Kurenai chuckled.

"He's certainly dedicated to helping you in any way he can that's for sure. That reminds me, Naruto-kun weren't you planning on choosing him as your advisor when you became Hokage?" Shizune asked.

"Well he basically volunteered himself, but yeah that's who I was going to choose. But don't worry Shizune, I still plan on keeping you on as my personal assistant."

"You've basically held down the position well under Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei, so I figured it made the most sense to keep you on for my tenure as well," Naruto said and Shizune smiled at this knowledge.

"I appreciate that Naruto-kun. Coming from you, that means a lot." Shizune happily said.

"But enough about us, we want to hear about how you're preparing for the biggest day of your life," Anko said while enjoying a glass of bourbon before licking the excess liquor off her lips with her snake-like tongue.

"Just living life and enjoying it as I go I guess Anko. I still can't believe that after all this time my lifelong dream is about to become a reality. It's almost impossible to believe." Naruto said.

"Well weren't you the one who always used to say 'believe it'" Tenten joked and everyone got a good laugh out of Tenten using Naruto's own childhood catchphrase against him.

"But all jokes aside Naruto-kun, we're all really happy for you. Seriously if anybody deserves this and has earned and worked for this, you have. And on a personal note, and I think everyone here agrees with me on this, it couldn't happen to a better guy." Sakura said with a sincere smile that Naruto returned.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. That means an awful lot to me." Naruto said.

 _ **~Later in the Private Baths~**_

Naruto sat in the private baths and enjoyed the luxuries of his soon-to-be new home. He had to admit, he was loving this Mansion more and more after each new experience with the place.

"God, these baths are amazing. They really do wonders for your body and they're great for relaxing after a long hard day. I've gotta say, I really could get used to living here." Naruto said to himself before the door to the private baths opened and Hinata and the rest of the women entered, they're gorgeous figures wrapped in towels.

"Hey Naruto-kun, mind if we join you?" Hinata asked and he blushed at the question as he was used to bathing with Hinata, but with the rest of the ladies bathing along with them, this would be a different story.

Nonetheless, he nodded yes and the ladies smiled and removed their towels making Naruto blush even more and quickly avert his gaze as they entered the water with Hinata sitting on one side of him and Tsunade on his other side.

"Wow, you were right Tsunade-sama. These baths are amazing." Tenten said while leaning her upper body over the edge of the baths with her head resting on her folded arms and Naruto stifled a gasp as he could see just how much Tenten's breasts had matured and had a perfect view of her exotic back.

"I'll say, this is so relaxing I feel like I'm melting in bliss," Ino said as she flexed her arms making her more than ample breasts bounce causing Naruto's blush to grow.

"Yeah, it'll do that for you. The water here in this part of the mansion is naturally heated by underground heat vents and naturally filtered as well." Tsunade explained while folding her arms under her bust making Naruto's eyes go wide at the size of her mounds.

"It certainly makes for a relaxing experience," Shizune said as she brushed her shoulder-length onyx hair out of her face forcing Naruto to stifle another gasp as he gazed upon Shizune's beautiful features.

"Nothing wrong with a little relaxation and recreation I've always said," Anko said while folding her arms behind her head making her ample breasts bounce causing Naruto to stifle a groan as he felt his member hardening.

"Interesting, I came to the same conclusion you two did," Kurenai said while resting her hand on the top on her ample breasts and by this point, Naruto's face was a bright red and he had closed his eyes.

" _Do they realize how much they're teasing me right now,"_ Naruto said as he desperately tried to fight his growing erection out of fear that the ladies (and heaven forbid Sakura or Tsunade) would see.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright. Your face is looking redder than Kurenai-sensei's eyes." Hinata asked out of concern and the other ladies turned their attention to the blushing Naruto who nervously chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry about me Hinata-chan I'm fine. Just a little warm from the bath is all, nothing I can't handle." Naruto nervously said.

But the ladies saw the blush on his face combined with the fact that Naruto hadn't opened his eyes along with his nervous tone of voice and they were able to easily guess what was wrong with him. They each gave each other a nod of agreement before Sakura came up to the terrified Naruto and framed his face.

"Naruto-kun, please open your eyes. We know what's going on with you." Sakura sweetly said and Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blushed at the rosettes gorgeous figure.

"Naruto-kun, we're not going to hurt you for looking at us, none of us are," Sakura explained, surprising the blonde Sage.

"You're not?" Naruto said.

"Of course, not Naruto-kun, there's really no reason to." Ino pointed out.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked and the ladies giggled at his cluelessness.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think it's the least bit odd that you're the only male in a house full of kunoichi. Or that it's not even the slightest coincidence that Hinata was perfectly okay with allowing us to share a bath with the two of you." Kurenai said and Naruto thought about it for a second before reality finally set in.

"Wait a minute, are you saying this was Hinata's idea the whole time!" Naruto said in shock.

"Not entirely, but yes Hinata had the final say so. Hinata realized how much you mean to each of us and after talking it over with her, she agreed to share you with us." Tsunade said stunning Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, wow I…I don't know what to say," Naruto said touched by his girlfriend's kindness before she grinned and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"I know exactly how you feel Naruto-kun, and I feel the same way," Hinata said and Naruto smiled at his girlfriend before finally feeling comfortable enough to relax. He rested himself in Tsunade's lap at her insistence and she began massaging his back and toned chest while pressing her gigantic orbs into his back making him smile in ecstasy as they squished on his back.

"Feeling comfortable Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked.

"With you all here, I'm feeling just fine Tsunade-hime," Naruto responded and Tsunade chuckled at his new honorific name for her.

"Good to hear, but this is just the beginning," Tsunade said as she looked up and signaled to the other ladies who moved in on him with Anko licking her lips before straddling him and kissing him.

The stunned Naruto held still for a moment before melting into the kiss and his tongue immediately met Anko's serpentine tongue and began a lustful battle for dominance. Ocean blue eyes gazed lustfully into light brown eyes as Anko and Naruto continued their heated make-out session.

Hinata moved closer to her boyfriend as he broke the kiss with Anko and he turned and planted his lips on hers. Hinata melted in bliss as she always did from kissing the love of her life and lovingly returned the kiss.

Serene lavender eyes looked lovingly into energetic aqua eyes as Hinata and Naruto passionately kissed while Naruto stroked her cheek with Hinata doing the same to Naruto's whiskers. They continued to kiss for several moments before they broke the kiss and Naruto turned his attention to Sakura.

Naruto framed the rosette's face and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura happily moaned into the kiss and jade eyes gazed deeply, and longingly into sapphire eyes as Naruto made out with his childhood crush.

Naruto's tongue lovingly lashed out against Sakura's tongue, who playfully lashed back at him with her own and Sakura stroked Naruto's whiskers while Naruto ran his fingers through Sakura's cherry pink hair.

Ino watched her former rival make out with Naruto before he broke the kiss and kissed her next. Ino eagerly returned the kiss and slid her tongue into Naruto's mouth where it was greeted by his own energetic tongue.

Both their tongues fought madly in each other's mouths and both sets of cyan eyes stared into each other as the two young blondes passionately kissed while running their fingers through each other's golden locks.

Soon the two broke the kiss and Tenten stepped up and laid an equally energetic kiss on the blonde sage. Naruto returned the kiss with equal energy and passion and began another tongue war with the brunette weapons mistress.

Tenten's spirited tongue wrestled with Naruto's equally energetic tongue and vibrant blue eyes found vivacious dark brown eyes as their tongues battled with Tenten's tongue matching Naruto's quite easily despite his higher stamina.

Their energetic war of tongues lasted for a few moments before they separated and Naruto framed Shizune's face and kissed the Hokage assistant. Shizune blushed at kissing Naruto but eventually melted into the kiss of the younger man.

As with the other women, Naruto's tongue slid into Shizune's mouth and began licking against Naruto's. Though instead of playfully fighting him like the other girls, this kiss was more sensual like Hinata's as her onyx eyes gazed deeply into his azure eyes.

Their kiss soon broke and Kurenai turned his face to her before pressing her lips to his and Naruto moaned at kissing the attractive older woman. The two of them shared a sensual kiss as Kurenai's ruby eyes stared lovingly into Naruto's sapphire eyes while Naruto stroked the Genjutsu mistresses' cheek.

They continued to kiss for a few more moments before breaking apart and Naruto was immediately pulled into a kiss by Tsunade, who slammed her lips to his and Naruto's eyes rolled back in bliss from kissing the beautiful slug Sanin.

Tsunade quickly took control of the kiss, lashing out her tongue and dominating his mouth and even with Naruto's stamina, he was finding it difficult to keep up with the buxom blonde. Tsunade smirked into the kiss as her honey-colored eyes looked seductively into Naruto's azure eyes and the look excited him.

She suddenly broke the kiss and pulled him face-first into her gigantic chest causing Naruto's body to go limp and for him to nearly pass out with a happy smile on his face at the amazing feeling of Tsunade's famous chest pressed into his face. This caused the rest of the ladies to laugh at Naruto falling right into Tsunade's charms.

" _I swear if he's not just like Jiraiya it's amazing. Then again, if it was Jiraiya getting that close to Tsunade she would have killed him by now. Poor guy must be crying in heaven right now."_ Kurenai thought to herself with a grin as she watched Tsunade give Naruto an approving nod before he palmed what he could hold of her massive chest.

"God, they're amazing," Naruto said, almost mesmerized making Tsunade chuckle in amusement.

"Yeah, I tend to get that sentiment a lot," Tsunade said as the younger blonde male felt up her impressive chest, sinking his fingers into the pliable flesh.

He smiled as he gently caressed and kneaded Tsunade's ample breasts. She smiled at him while he groped and massaged her huge mounds while pressing them together. Naruto's heart raced at how soft they felt and lowered his head to lick at her orbs of flesh as they swelled from arousal.

Sakura and Shizune moved forward and began to assist Naruto in groping and teasing their mentor's impressive chest with Ino assisting as well by planting her lips on the elder blonde woman's tit's. Shizune began teasingly licking Tsunade's nape, while Sakura kissed her mentor.

Meanwhile, Anko, Kurenai, Tenten, and Hinata gathered around Naruto with Hinata wrapping her arms around Naruto's back and pressing her large breasts into his back while kissing his neck. Kurenai joined in on the action by cupping her former student's breasts and pressing her lips to hers, shocking Hinata before she melted into the kiss.

Tenten joined in on the fun by assisting Naruto with teasing the blonde Sanin's chest while Anko kissed him once again before both girls began stroking his erection with Naruto moaning from both ladies slow, teasing strokes.

Tsunade purred as Naruto and Ino's tongues brushed against her tits and rubbed across them while he and Tenten her apprentices squeezed them. They caressed her bosom and the two younger blondes carefully bit into her mounds. Tsunade mewled as Naruto and Ino's canines gnawed against her pliable mammaries while toying with them and she reached forward.

Her hand found Naruto's erection and rubbed against the shape of it causing Naruto to moan from having three people simultaneously teasing his aching erection. Tsunade's eyes closed as Naruto and Ino took to suckling her tits before taking their mouths off of them and grabbing them to tweak them.

The buxom blonde moaned as her younger blonde lover and her fellow busty blonde rubbed their fingers together on her hardened bud and pulled at them. Naruto groaned as Tsunade, Anko, and Tenten sensually rubbed their hands on his cock before the rest of the ladies joined in on teasing his erect manhood and his testicles making it even more difficult for him to focus on what he was doing to Tsunade.

A minute later, Naruto was on his back outside the baths, with Tsunade's womanhood over his face with her facing his cock along with the rest of the women. Not wasting any time, Tsunade looked to the other ladies and nodded. They all got the message as the simultaneously cupped their breasts and pressed them on Naruto's erection causing him to loudly moan and nearly pass out from sheer ecstasy.

"Try to stay with us Naruto-kun." Tsunade teasingly said as she and the other kunoichi began kneading their breasts together on his hilt. He deeply moaned at the softness smothering his hilt and he couldn't hold back as he began to thrust his member into the valley of cleavage.

"Atta boy Naruto-kun." Tenten smiled as they leaned forward and all of Anko, Hinata, Kurenai, and Tsunade all licked his foreskin while she, Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade blew on it as slowly as possible. He continued to moan in pleasure as his thrusts caused the bosoms squishing on him to jiggle and bounce on it as each of them maneuvered their sizeable chests on him.

Tsunade moaned as she felt him spread her folds and his tongue infiltrated her tunnels before wildly licking her walls. She mewled as his fingers danced on her clit and folds while his tongue traveled deep into her core and savored the sweet taste of the blonde slug Sanin.

" _At this rate, I'm not sure which of us are enjoying ourselves more."_ Tsunade thought to herself as she, Hinata, Anko and Kurenai all swapped places with Sakura, Ino, Shizune, and Tenten as they took over the licking. The blonde Sanin woman slowly blew on his foreskin and they all rubbed their hardened tits on his hilt as it jerked upright.

The purring Anko smiled at how hard he felt and Tenten lightly tapped her tongue on the tip of his cannon as he drove it into her cleavage. Naruto's member flew into the ample valley and they all resisted the temptation of sucking off his cock for the time being before getting an idea.

Kurenai's mouth was placed on top of his manhood and she sucked it off before Naruto loudly moaned again. The red-eyed woman slyly smiled as she knew that her experience in doing this with Asuma would come in handy for this and her experienced tongue made him feel as if his tower was going to melt.

She then passed the baton to her friend Anko, who eagerly took over by brushing her tongue on the hilt and they switched around to Hinata. As the former Hyuga heiress sucked on his cock, he licked into Tsunade's wetness and she loudly mewled from this.

Once everyone but Tsunade had sucked on him, he felt his cannon twitching inside the numerous cleavages and the buxom blonde placed her mouth on it. She bopped her head on it and used her bosom to please his hardness before he loudly groaned a final time.

Tsunade took her mouth off his erection in time for it to spew cum that splattered on each of their faces and dripped down onto their breasts as his licking allowed her to cum as well. The kunoichi all tasted the semen dripping from their faces and Naruto licked up Tsunade's streams eagerly.

Shortly afterward, they all returned to the baths before Naruto sat back and Hinata turned around. Her entrance was just above his erection and she reached back to place her hands on his hands. They locked fingers as Hinata spread her legs apart and lowered her pussy down his hilt; her hymen being broken the moment she was entered.

She bit her lower lip to suppress a moan of temporary pain and once he was fully inside of her, Naruto moaned as well. Naruto and Hinata held onto each other's hands before he started jerking his crotch upright into her warmth. Hinata's breasts began to jiggle while she wiggled her hips to grind his movements and she couldn't believe how big he was on the inside of her.

Hinata locked her fingers with Naruto as he pounded his length into her womanhood and the movements of her hips grinded his thrusts while their combined movements caused the water of the bath to splash about. Naruto's cock repeatedly pounded deeply into her caverns and rubbed against her walls and he smiled at warm yet moist feeling his member was surrounded with.

Naruto's arousal growth surged into Hinata's pussy and her breasts bounced into the air from the impact. Hinata released the blonde's fingers and placed them on his knees as the water rippled from their movements. This gave Naruto the chance to cup her breasts and massage them. He kneaded and groped them as they jiggled and Hinata's innards noticeably became tighter on him.

Naruto lustfully growled as this and smiled at Hinata's deepening blush with her plump ass hit his lap over and over with the concurrent movements of their hips with the water around them splashing around with their movements. Hinata bucked her hips as Naruto pounded his length into the depths of her womanhood and she whimpered from his constant kneading of her breasts.

He sat up to begin licking Hinata's earlobe tenderly and she panted lustfully at this. She couldn't believe the levels of pleasure she felt and her lust for him rose as she turned her head and took one hand off his knees. She gently palmed Naruto's face and softly kissed his lips.

Cerulean eyes met lavender ones as he rocketed his throbbing manhood into her core and her walls grinded it in return. Both of their tongues met lustfully as their lips kept in the loving seal and Hinata's thumbs began to stroke his whiskers.

The pair moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto's fingers started flicking Hinata's erect tits and tweaking them and she mewled into the kiss as a result. Hinata rode Naruto's erection and whimpered as her sensitive nipples were teased. Naruto's length flew upright into Hinata's inner tunnels and rumbled them.

Naruto and Hinata simultaneously stroked each other's faces and they continued to sync their hip movements. His cock thundered into her womanhood and sharply hit her caverns causing the Byakugan Princess to loudly moan into the kiss. He took one hand off Hinata's face and fondled her jiggling right mound and rubbed the soft orb.

They soon felt Hinata's womanhood ready to wrap around Naruto's raging manhood and both of their eyes sparkled blissfully at the feeling. His length soared into Hinata's wetness as she shook it on top of him and at that point, her entire face turned red with lust as her arousal was at an absolute high.

Not very long afterward, Hinata's womanhood wrapped around Naruto's length and strongly pulled on it. His vein-covered manhood blasted his fiery seed into her womanhood until it completely filled up her womb and the two never separated their lips for an instant. Both panted as their release gushed out of her pussy and into the water. They separated lips and nuzzled each other tenderly.

She then got off of Naruto and this allowed Sakura to crawl forward with her breasts over his chest along with her entrance just above his length. The rosette looked down at the Sage and smiled before he did the same to her. Sakura smiled as Naruto placed his hands on her rear and helped her lower her pussy down onto his erection.

Once inside of her, the medic apprentice's hymen was destroyed while she moaned from this and he did likewise from how tight she felt. After allowing her to adjust to his size, Sakura placed her hands on either side of Naruto and he began to pummel into her walls. Her breasts began to bob over his chest and she brought her warmth down onto him while he groped her peach.

Sakura moaned as Naruto drove his manhood into her pussy and she worked her hips together while resting her forehead against his. The pair moaned as their movements made the water rock about inside the bath and they locked gazes with romance glistening in their eyes.

Ultramarine eyes looked into jade ones as Sakura's wetness thrust down onto Naruto's manhood and pleasured it while his agile movements did likewise for her. The sage and the medic apprentice moved their hips in synced movement as she brushed her fingers through his swaying locks of hair.

Naruto's member shot into Sakura's tunnels as she rode the blonde and he squeezed her plump derriere as she moved her hips. Although she was adjusted to the size of his swollen length, she blushed at his size and wiggled her hips on his tower before she placed her forehead against his and their tongues lashed out to start licking against one another.

They moaned in their tongue war and their lips drew closer together as their licking intensified. Suddenly, Naruto's hands traveled to Sakura's swaying breasts and started to caress them while pummeling into her entrance. He licked his way into her mouth and their lips were sealed once again as he groped her jiggling bosom.

Naruto's fingers sank into the warm softness of Sakura's chest as her insides grinded his member and they let out muffled moans as she felt him reaching deeply into her stomach. Sakura and Naruto's tongues warred in their kiss as he kneaded her quaking mounds while the water surrounding them rocked about from their movements and despite this, their minds were focused on each other.

Sakura's pussy became tighter as Naruto thrust into her and pleasured her bobbing breasts. He took hold of her tits again and squeezed them while tweaking them. Sakura's eyes dreamily stared into that of Naruto's and she lifted her hand to trail her finger up his chin before brushing her fingers through his locks of hair.

Freeing Sakura's left tit, he began stroking her cheek as their tongues danced about and the pink-haired woman groaned as her innards were struck by his speeding manhood. As the pair stroked one another, Naruto groaned as his balls grew tighter and his length throbbed inside of Sakura's walls with her orgasm approaching.

Excited at what would be their orgasm, Sakura and Naruto ended their kiss to resume moaning at the top of their lungs as he slammed into her core. She continued purring as Naruto pounded into her innards and he caressed her cheek as she groaned in ecstasy as he channeled his cannon into her entrance and banged it against her walls with his powerful movements.

At last, Sakura's innards wrapped around Naruto's manhood and applied enough pressure for his seeds to spray into her womb. As Naruto's semen filled up Sakura's insides, more than half of it gushed out of her entrance along with her juices and evaporated within the warmth of the water. Sakura fell forward and rested against Naruto after lifting her dripping pussy off his length.

Sakura smiled as Naruto kissed the diamond mark on her forehead and brushed his fingers across her forehead in the same fashion she had done for him to prevent sweat from reaching her eyes. The rosette medic nuzzled his heart and sighed contently in her relaxation with him before Ino came closer to the two.

"Well that was hot, think I can get a sample Naruto-kun." Ino purred as she sensuously licked Naruto's neck making Naruto shiver and Sakura chuckled at Ino's seductive charms as she allowed the blonde botanist to have her fun.

Ino placed herself on her limbs outside the bath and Naruto positioned his throbbing length near her womanhood. Naruto prodded his member on her folds and smiled as Ino moaned from the feeling. Her body shivered in pleasure from the feeling alone and after he took a deep breath, he slowly entered her warmth.

Ino's barrier was destroyed the minute Naruto's hardness entered her body and she moaned in pain as she felt his length stretching her innards. The blonde male waited until Ino was fully adjusted to his length being inside of her and he began to thrust forward with Ino's body rocking in tune with Naruto's powerful thrusts.

The blonde female kept her hands planted on the ground as Naruto charged his member into her tightness. Naruto held onto Ino's small waist and her breasts jiggled over the table. Both moaned as Ino laid down on her front with her rear up and her mounds squished against the floor. He shot his hips forward and his cock rammed into her walls.

Naruto moaned at how tight the blonde botanist felt and her eyes shimmered in joy as he pounded his member into her pussy. He moved his hands to her ass and moaned in pleasure as his length collided into her innards. Ino's plump ass smacked against Naruto's crotch as he thrust into her wetness and she smiled from how big he felt inside of her.

He clenched his teeth together as he pummeled his manhood into Ino's warmth and her moans sounded throughout the bath. She lifted her left arm off the floor and held it out. Naruto gripped her forearm with his left hand and held onto it while Ino balanced herself on her right hand and her breasts swung forward once more.

Naruto watched her breasts sway as he slammed his cock into her womanhood and his free hand remained on her ass. She closed her eyes and moaned as Naruto's erection crashed against her insides. Naruto held Ino's arm as his member thrashed against her insides and rumbled them worse than an earthquake.

Her wetness grew tighter on Naruto's manhood as he slammed his glory into her and he leaned forward. The Jinchuuruki began licking her neck and her eyes opened at that very moment. She looked back as Naruto's tongue rubbed and licked against her throat while he freed her arm. Using both hands, he reached forward and cupped what he could hold of her heaving breasts.

The mounds bounced in his hold as he kneaded and rubbed them together. Ino whimpered as he began to lick her jawline and squeezed her breasts together. Ino's moans of ecstasy were music to Naruto's ears and he looked to her as she brought her head closer to his as her tongue lashed out and began to battle his.

Their tongues slobbered and battled like two hungry snakes struggling for dominance. Two sets of blue eyes looked deeply into each other as Naruto slammed his hardness into her source of arousal and fondled her breasts before he gripped her hardened tits and began to twist them, causing her to grow tighter on his throbbing cannon.

He tweaked them while pulling them downward and Naruto moaned as his tongue fought against Ino's before finally planting their lips against one another. She reached back and trailed her finger underneath his chin and he growled huskily. Ino felt Naruto's cock began to vibrate inside the depths of her walls and this coincided with her own upcoming release.

Following their sexual instincts, he pulled out of Ino and she laid down on her side before he did likewise. Quickly arching her right leg into the air, Naruto gripped it with his right hand and his left hand cupped her breast as he reentered her womanhood. He recharged his thrusts on the spot and Ino loudly moaned while keeping her leg up in the air with his assistance.

After a few more thrusts, Naruto and Ino moaned in bliss as her pussy tightened around his erection and squeezed it to the point of where it spewed his semen into the depths of her walls. He filled her up so well that half of it blasted out of her and splattered on the floor and Ino's eyes went white with undying ecstasy.

Both of them panted as Ino set down her leg and the two of them relaxed as Naruto freed his length from her womanhood. She looked back at him and softly kissed him before they separated and Naruto moved to the edge of the baths before Anko pounced on him.

"Feeling lucky Naruto-kun," Anko said with a seductive smirk making Naruto give her an equally cocky smirk.

"Luck's my middle name Anko-chan." Naruto cockily replied and Anko seductively grinned as she raised her warmth above his awaiting growth.

"Then come and try your luck Naruto-kun," Anko said as she sank her warmth down onto his member and broke her hymen in the process with the pain of losing her virginity sending chills down her spine as she started to thrust down onto Naruto with him immediately responding by thrusting into her warmth and held onto her breasts.

The purple-haired woman moaned at the size of Naruto's erection within her walls and grinned as he fondled her heaving breasts. Naruto thrashed and rammed his cannon into Anko's core as she rolled her hips forward. Her grinding walls were rubbed by his shaft and she growled with excitement as she rode him.

Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and dug her nails into his back while she worked her hips together and Naruto was too turned on by the warmth of her tightness to care as his stiffness jetted its way into her flesh caverns. She then shot her face downwards and bit into Naruto's neck.

He let out a sigh of ecstasy as she gnawed on his neck and he placed his hands on her rear as it smacked on his crotch and gave it a firm slap. Naruto held onto Anko's plump rear cheeks as he accelerated his length into her womanhood and she grinded his tower with her erotic movements while thrusting onto him.

Anko and Naruto blushed alike as their hips worked together while her teeth tore into his neck. A short time later, she felt the taste of blood and started licking his neck and in a moment of masochistic lust, Naruto moaned as she smoothly licked at the spot where she could taste his blood and this made Anko chuckle.

" _Looks like Naruto-kun has a hidden lust for pain, who knew."_ Anko humorously thought to herself as her breasts swayed over his chest as he banged his cock against her innards and they grew tighter on his hilt.

He pressed his hands into Anko's mounds and his fingers massaged her jiggling flesh as she placed her arms on either side of him. She shook her waist on his manhood as he drove it into her warmth and her globes bounced on his hands. Anko smiled as her mounds heaved over Naruto's chest while he groped her chest and he rammed his erection into her womanhood.

It banged and thrashed against her tunnels while she rode him. Naruto's growth rumbled inside Anko's warmth as he jetted his hips upright and one could very well hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh sounding throughout the baths once again. The blonde lustfully growled as Anko's ample breasts heaved in his hands and he sat up to place his mouth on her tit.

She purred as he suckled her nipple and fondled her mound while his length struck the inside of her stomach. Anko moaned with Naruto as their hips worked together in an energy-charged sync as they pleasured one another and she ran her fingers through his hair. He released her tit and their lips sealed in another lust-fueled kiss.

Her light brown eyes found his shimmering cerulean eyes as their tongues violently and immediately slobbered on one another. Naruto and Anko moaned in their kiss while she placed her hands on the back of his head. Naruto's fingers massaged and squeezed Anko's quaking globes as her pussy grinded his hilt as it flew into her wetness.

As he toyed with her breasts, her walls grew tighter on his cock and it started twitching as a result. Despite knowing what was ahead of them, Naruto and Anko only temporarily broke their kiss to trace each other's lips with their tongues before reuniting in a slobbering kiss. He freed Anko right breast and gave her peach a firm squeeze as she thrust down onto his manhood.

She broke the kiss to mew at this action before he planted his mouth on the other bud and rub his lips together on it. This influenced her to lift her jiggling mound and lick her nub while Naruto groped her rear. Naruto groped Anko's body as he suckled her tit while ramming his cannon into her womanhood and she moaned as she rubbed her tongue against her bud.

She moaned as her lover's fueled hips pounded his glory into her wetness and her eyes glistened with unmatched lust from his mighty impacts. As he suckled her tit, he groaned as his balls grew tighter as he shot his tower into Anko and she brought down her wetness onto it before neither could take anymore.

The purple-haired beauty's tightness squeezed Naruto's tower and she loudly moaned as his semen burst out of her pussy while simultaneously filling up her womb. She smiled as they came and she panted once he finally ceased releasing his fluids into her. Anko rested against Naruto and chuckled before kissing his lips.

"That stamina of yours never fails to impress Naruto-kun." Anko said and Naruto chuckled as he licked her neck.

"Well I always aim to please Anko-chan." Naruto said before Tenten wrapped her arms around Naruto, pressing her breasts into his back while bringing her lips to his ear.

"Then why don't you please me Naruto-kun." Tenten whispered into his ear before licking his earlobe making him shiver and Anko chuckled before moving aside for Tenten.

Naruto sat back on the floor as Tenten did the same before turning around to sway her plump peach against his member. Naruto gripped her hips and slowly entered her wetness as her hymen broke. Tenten loudly moaned as she took in his cock and he stood up before gripping her forearms as she did the same.

The brunette weapons mistress blushed as he began to slam and thrust his aching length into her pussy. Naruto held onto her forearms while rocketing his glory into her caverns and pummeled against her walls. She moaned as he jerked his length into her womanhood and her breasts swayed forward as she rutted her hips against him.

The blonde pummeled his cock into Tenten's warmth and she loudly moaned through the baths before he freed her forearms. He quickly palmed her bouncing orbs and his fingers sank into the orbs as he began rubbing and squeezing them against one another. Naruto leaned forward and started licking Tenten's neck before she reached back to rest her arm on his nape.

He freed her forearm and lifted her leg off the floor before holding it in the air. With her supporting herself on him, he freed her bobbing flesh to pick her up by the back of her legs and hoist her feet off the floor. Tenten loudly moaned while now bucking her hips and she rested her feet on top of his crouched legs as he thrust upright.

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his as he pounded into her core while using her free hand to caress his jawline while he took hold of her heaving breasts. His fingers immediately targeted her nipples and pulled them forward while her bosom bounced into the air.

Azure and hazel eyes stared into one another while she held onto him and he surged his member into her wetness as she grinded it. He moaned into the kiss as his cannon swelled inside of her tightening pussy and his balls had grown tighter throughout the sex. Tenten's eyes glistened as the blonde's cock flew into her womanhood and rumbled her walls while she licked against his tongue.

Naruto's fingers teased her hardening nipples and held them high as the flesh jiggled and heaved nonstop. Her derriere was met by Naruto's crotch several times and loudly smacked against it as he shot his hips upward. Their tongues feverishly and lustfully battled against one another while her womanhood grew tighter from his constant teasing of her tits.

Tenten still hung onto Naruto and her eyes sparkled along with his before he ended the kiss to lick her neck. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he drove his member into her walls and he freed her buds to bury his fingers into the flesh and begin teasing and toying with her mounds. Naruto continued squeezing her mounds together while fondling them until it paid off moments later.

Once she tightened enough, her stomach was filled with a tidal wave of semen that erupted from her womanhood mixed with her fluids and the substance poured down onto the mat. Tenten smiled in ecstasy while the substance flowed out of her and Naruto licked her earlobe before lowering himself onto the floor.

She got off his manhood and looked back at him with a tender smile. As he returned it, both brushed the sweat off their foreheads and looked to one another with loving smiles. Shizune then crawled forward and sensuously rubbed her hand on Naruto's pectorals and Naruto smiled as Shizune placed herself on her back with Naruto placing himself above her.

His cock approached her folds and he stroked her cheek before their lips met. While kissing, Naruto's member carefully pushed through Shizune's folds until her hymen was lost and her eyes opened in amazement as his glory spreading her walls along the way. The black-haired woman moaned in the kiss with him finally burying his manhood within her entrance and began to pummel into her.

Shizune wrapped her arms around Naruto's backside while he sent his member pounding into her walls and she bucked her hips with his hands resting on her breasts. The pair moaned as they versed hips and their eyes stayed closed as their tongues fought against the other. Shizune's breasts bobbed from Naruto's great thrusts and Shizune's eyes remained shut as he drove himself into her grinding womanhood.

His fingers excessively held onto her breasts and he lifted the left one before guiding it through her onyx locks until it touched her cheek. Naruto lovingly caressed her cheek and her nails began digging into his backside as she held onto him. The impacts of their flesh colliding against one another once again sounded throughout the baths and their muffled moans could barely be heard.

His foreskin thrashed and rammed against her fiery insides while her grinding caused her to grow tighter on him. Their tongues feverishly battled and wet the other with lustful intent as she tightly held onto her dear shinobi while he thundered through her folds. The blonde's manhood rocketed into her depths and he felt her uterus beginning to open for his eventual release.

Shizune marveled at his size and speed while he rocketed into her pussy before their lips separated for her loud moans to sound. Naruto and Shizune finally opened their eyes as blue-hues stared into black hues and sweat began boiling down their foreheads. He squeezed and toyed with her breasts bobbing nonstop in his hold and she wailed with undying lust.

The blonde freed her breasts and gripped her ankles before he crouched while simultaneously raising her lower body. Naruto held onto her ankles and drove his stiffness into her warmth as this allowed him to go deeper. As his cannon jetted in her core, tears poured from Shizune's eyes and her smile became wider by the minute.

Shizune's nails clawed at the floor of the baths as Naruto's movements rocked her body. He flew through her womanhood and he slowly licked at her calves with her skyward moans encouraging him not to stop. Her eyes lit with ecstasy as she received his powerful thrusts and she continued to shake her hips against his movements.

Soon enough, her pussy continued to tighten around him and his cock's throbbing again increased inside of her. Naruto gritted his teeth as his balls grew tight while soaring and semen began building up inside of his glory with Shizune's warmth ready to accept his release. The couple's moans rose to another octave as he thrust against her and she loudly squealed from her walls wrapping around him.

The second that occurred, Shizune felt her womb overflow with his seeds while the other half of it sprayed from her folds and poured onto the floor. Naruto's hardness remained inside of Shizune until the orgasm ended and he freed himself from her snatch. He sat next to her and welcomed her head into his lap as she panted with his fingers brushing through her locks.

She looked up at him and turned onto her back before caressing his jawline as she rested from the mind-blowing sex. He then looked to see Kurenai letting her hair down before she crawled over to him and gripped his member.

"Feeling tired Naruto-kun." Kurenai asked, already knowing his answer.

"Not at all Kurenai-chan." Naruto responded and Kurenai smiled before beckoning him to follow her to the baths.

Kurenai led Naruto into the baths before she sat him down in the water. Kurenai softly kissed him before straddling him once again and angled his cannon at her entrance. She planted her hands on his shoulders for balance and sank her womanhood down his glory.

Naruto and Kurenai mutually moaned as she completely took him and was impressed by him while deeply blushing. He palmed her more than ample breasts and rocketed his length into her entrance. Kurenai began rolling her hips forward and grinded his cannon as it flew upright into her pussy as she closed her eyes.

" _Good God, even after having a kid, she's as tight as space."_ Naruto thought to himself as his hardness pounded into her walls and his fingers buried themselves into the pliable flesh as it bobbed about from his movements and the water around them began splashing about once more from their movements.

Her plump rear smacked on his crotch as he pummeled into her tightness and she thrust down onto it. Despite this, her breasts heaved and jiggled in Naruto's hold as he rubbed and kneaded them against one another. She loudly moaned as he held them together while licking at her heaving tits.

Kurenai placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto him as he surged his cock into her grinding caverns. Naruto placed his lips on her tit and suckled it as she wiggled her hips together while her sweating form glistened thanks to the water splashing around them. Kurenai whimpered as she rode the younger man and he suckled her bud while fondling her orbs.

Kurenai deeply blushed as his caressing and fondling caused her innards to grow tighter on his hilt as it struck into her core. She trailed her fingers through his cropped blonde locks and placed her other arm on his backside. As Naruto pleased her tits, she grinded his member as it thundered into her womanhood and rumbled her innards with tremendous force.

He opened his mouth and softly bit into the mound while sinking his canines into the jiggling flesh. He gnawed on Kurenai's flesh and groped at the other one while propelling his cannon into her warmth. She felt his length reaching deeply into her stomach and mewled at his canines burying themselves in her mound.

Naruto moved his hand to Kurenai's ass and groped at her rear cheeks as she wiggled her hips. She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair as he did so. The blonde moaned as Kurenai's pussy became tighter on his hilt and he moaned as he gnawed on her breast before freeing it.

This allowed the Genjustu mistress to kiss him and this allowed ultramarine eyes to meet scarlet colored ones. Naruto and Kurenai rubbed their tongues together and he fondled her heaving breast as she worked her hips against him. While heavily breathing and sweating, neither of them were exhausted in the least and Kurenai deeply blushed.

Their lips stayed seal as he thrust his cock into the depths of her caverns and rumbled her innards. Naruto's manhood flew forward and Kurenai countered his movements by shaking her hips. Their eyes deeply stared into one another and he massaged the flesh of her bosom before freeing it.

This gave Kurenai the opportunity to wrap her arms around him as she moved her hands onto the back of his head. Once again moving her fingers through his sweating locks, Naruto placed his hands on her rear and assisted in her thrusting down onto his stiffness. Kurenai felt his length throb within her pussy and she equally became tighter on it as it soared upright.

They ended the kiss and Kurenai sat upright as Naruto watched her breasts heave from his movements as his thrusts rocked her body. Finally, her pussy coiled around his manhood and both howled with pleasure as his seeds filled up her womb to where half of it sprayed from her entrance.

Kurenai's eyes closed as she felt their mutual release flowing from her womanhood into the water and she waited before getting off his hardness. She planted another genuine kiss on his lips before allowing Tsunade to step up and stroke his hardness.

"So, can a Sanin last against a sage I wonder Tsunade-hime." Naruto teasingly said and Tsunade smirked before kissing Naruto and turning around and placing her hands on both his knees for balance before hovering above his cock.

"Looks like we're about to find out Naruto-kun," Tsunade said before lowering her pussy on his erect cock and Naruto moaned at how tight she was for a woman her age while Tsunade blushed heavily from his impressive size.

"Damn you're big," Tsunade said as this was her first sexual tryst since Dan, but Naruto proved to be a much larger fit. Naruto chuckled before he palmed her orbs before beginning to thrust into her warmth.

Tsunade closed her eyes and moaned while bucking her hips. Naruto's fingers massaged and rubbed the Sanin's massive chest as it jiggled from his mighty thrusts. Naruto and Tsunade moaned as they worked their hips together while she rested against him. Her eyes closed while his manhood flew into her wetness and banged against her innards rapidly.

He squeezed and caressed Tsunade's chest while she removed her hands from his knee. While not yet opening her eyes, she reached back and framed Naruto's cheek. She stroked his cheek before he planted his lips against her and she moaned as she felt his tongue wiggle into her mouth while her mind was lost in ecstasy from Naruto's cock plowing her innards.

Naruto gripped her tits before pulling them forward and twisting them as they jiggled in and out of the water. Tsunade moaned into his mouth before she finally opened her lust-filled eyes and her lustful golden-brown eyes found his cerulean eyes. Her tongue wrestled against his as their hips worked together with her movements battling his and she once again stroked his cheek.

Naruto's cock banged the inside of Tsunade's walls and she groaned at his power. Her walls grinded his tower as he flew into her innards with sharp speed and collided inside of her. Tsunade's lips remained smothered against Naruto's as he jerked his manhood into her core and her breasts bobbed about in his hands.

He slammed his cannon into her entrance as she thrust down onto his throbbing erection and moaned from his impacts. Her mind was blank with lust and her only thought aside from kissing him was his cock pounding into her. Naruto and Tsunade moaned through their sealed kiss as she grew tighter with him toying with her breasts.

Naruto charged his manhood into her wetness as she rode him and their movements caused ripples in the water. Tsunade's free hand began to rub and prod her clit as she bucked her hips. She sent her warmth down onto his erection and he lightly pinched her sensitive nipples. Naruto held onto her bouncing buds until he reclaimed his hold on her jiggling mounds and he shot his erection into her tunnels.

Both moaned as she felt his member swelling up inside of her pussy and her tongue slobbered against his. Naruto jerked his crotch upright into Tsunade's wetness and she shook her waist on top of his cannon in response. Both broke their kiss to moan as loudly as possible as she continued to rest her head against his chest and he lustfully growled while starting to nibble her neck with lust.

She mewled at his thrusts and palmed her jiggling breast. Tsunade moaned as she knew she'd come at any second given how deep she felt Naruto's cock storming into the depths of her stomach and the same could be said for him. He continued to squeeze her mounds and nibbled her neck until he started licking where he gnawed earlier.

Naruto pumped his cock into Tsunade's innards and she closed her eyes while moaning from how deeply he was hitting with his cock repeatedly slamming against her womb. She fondled her breast with her lover's help to make her arousal grow and it paid off when her walls finally coiled around his length.

Both loudly moaned as Naruto's cock imploded within her pussy less than a second after she tightened around him and a tsunami of his seeds overflowed her womb. Her eyes sparkled with lust as they came before she rested against him and gave his lips a loving kiss before Naruto and the eight kunoichis relaxed in the baths with Hinata sitting in his lap and the rest of them gathered close to him.

"Well that definitely counts as a hot bath I'd say," Naruto said and the kunoichi all chuckled at him before each one gave him a loving kiss.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Naruto-kun," Hinata said with the other kunoichi nodding in agreement.

* * *

And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed this hot and fresh lemon filled with beautiful women and hot sexy fun. I'm sorry I haven't been able to do any lemons recently, but I've been _**extremely**_ busy preparing for my senior year of college and now that the semester started back just two weeks ago, I will have less time to do lemons with my increased work load.

Now as far as this lemon goes, I really can't take all credit for the idea for this lemon. The concept for this story comes from my mentor _**Raptorcloak's**_ DeviantArt picture: _**The Joys of Shinobi Bathing**_ , only I decided to add Anko and Shizune to the mix as an added bonus.

Some of you may be wondering why I decided to include Tsunade and what made me change my mind on my previous stance of never pairing her with Naruto because of her age and the answer is simple: If I've paired Naruto with women like Mavis Vermillion (who's technically over 100 years old despite looking much younger) along with some other women from Fairy Tail that I plan to pair Naruto with (oh, I'll get to that in a moment!) then I should have no issues about pairing Naruto with Tsunade.

Now does this mean I'll change my mind on other women like Kushina or Mikoto? Pump the brakes…stop it, I'm not doing that for reasons I've explained a MILLION times in the past, so don't even ask! But I will say that I haven't ruled out potentially pairing him with Tsume in a few potential threesomes like with Naruto/Hana/Tsume in the future.

Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I have a few MAJOR announcements I wanted to make. I was originally going to save these as a surprise, but seeing as how there may be some of you who have already seen the spoiler pics I've posted on _**DeviantArt**_ (which I'm now a member of under my _**FanFiction**_ name and I'm mostly using for posting promotional and spoiler pictures for upcoming stories), I've decided I'm just gonna tell you.

First of all, I'm proud to announce three mega-crossovers I have planned for the future. The first is a four-part story called _**"Naruto's Future Diary"**_ which will see Naruto paired up with _**Mirai Nikki**_ female protagonist, Yuno Gasai. This story will be my first foray into multi-chapter storytelling and will span across four chapters.

The second crossover will be a trilogy of one-shots titled _**"Uzumaki Ga Kill"**_ (Japanese for "The Maelstrom Killer") which will see Naruto meeting three of the sexiest, yet most dangerous women of the hit Manga series _**"Akame Ga Kill"**_. In this trilogy, Naruto will be paired with titular female protagonist Akame, the blonde lioness Leone, and the sadistic lead female antagonist Esdeath. And depending on the success of the future series, I might do two additional lemons with Chelsea and Sheele.

As for the third crossover, I plan to do a future mega-crossover pairing Naruto with the hottest young huntresses in the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth's hit series RWBY titled: _**"The Hokage and the Huntresses."**_ The women I have planned for Naruto to be paired with in this series will be Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Neopolitan, and the Malachite Twins Melanie and Militia in a twin magic threesome. Now I currently don't have a release date set for these crossovers, so don't expect them out anytime soon.

Now for my second announcement. Remember what I said earlier about women from Fairy Tail I plan to pair Naruto with, well I'm pleased to announce that I'm adding six more women to my Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover series _**"The Kyuubi and the Mages."**_ These six women are Sorano (aka Angel), Ur (Ultear's mother), Seilah (the demon from the Tartarus arc), and finally three women from the Alvarez Arc in the form of Brandish, Irene Belserion, and Anna Heartfilia.

In fact, the additions of Irene, Anna, and Seilah were even more of a telling factor in convincing me to change my mind about Tsunade, given that each of these women is well over hundreds of years old, despite looking much younger. Speaking of Tsunade, I've also decided to add her to my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series (that yes, I do intend to get back to once I can come up with something to do for my Naruto/Kurenai story, and if ANYONE has any suggestions, I would greatly appreciate it) along with another woman that I won't say who it is for now, but I will say you'll be pleasantly surprised when you see who it is.

Well that's all for now, did you like this story and what do you think about my announcements. Tell me about it in the reviews, and don't forget to review, favorite and follow. I'm _**DarkChild316**_ , and I'll see you next time.

" _ **HAVE A NICE DAY!"**_


End file.
